


Maybe

by 0brelinne0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0brelinne0/pseuds/0brelinne0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You miss 100% of the shots you don’t take. But in the real world, you only get one shot to achieve your goal, and if you miss it, then you’ve just missed 100% of the shots you did take. I know the chances of me becoming some out-of-the-blue-happened-overnight-superstar are slim, and I don’t really care, right now I just want to be known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

“You miss 100% of the shots you don’t take”-Wayne Gretzky

I’ve seen this quote everywhere: on little posters hanging in the locker rooms, written on unused whiteboards in the back of old classrooms. It’s said on average 10 times during school pep rallies, and handed out in those little motivational pamphlets during the counselors’ yearly visits. To most this quote encourages risk taking, and something about following your dreams. But in the real world, you only get one shot to achieve your goal, and if you miss it, then you’ve just missed 100% of the shots you did take. I’m not saying you shouldn’t try to achieve in life, I mean who doesn’t want to be famous, but don’t get crazy with it. I like to be reasonable, I know the chances of me becoming some out-of-the-blue-happened-overnight-superstar are slim, and I don’t really care, right now I just want to be known.

I know most of you are thinking “Why, dearest Jean , isn’t that the same thing (if you aren’t humor me a bit will ya)?” but it’s not, at least not for me. According to the dictionary the word ‘known’ is described as “to be cognizant or aware of”. And that, my friends, is where we have our problem. Sure, people are aware of my existence- I’ve made sure that at least one person (*couch* Jaeger *cough*) is aware of me, and that I can kick his ass anytime, anyplace- but to be honest with you to most I’m just another random person passing in the halls; one of those people you see that makes you turn to your friend and ask “What’s his problem?”. Maybe it’s my dazzling good looks that scare people away, or the fact that I have a naturally pissy expression, or maybe that my replies are usually dripping with sarcasm. Maybe it’s because I have an extreme lack of empathy toward others, or that I half-ass most of the projects assigned to me. In fact, I’m not writing all of this crap because I’m channeling my inner literary genius, my therapist said I should keep a diary journal to record daily events and elaborate on them in a ‘safe and secure’ way. There’s nothing safe and secure about lying on your bed alone with only your thoughts to keep you company. I’d prefer not to elaborate on the things that piss me off, which is pretty much everything. It’s better to just forget it, “an apathetic life is a happy life” is the motto I live by, and until now it’s worked pretty damn well for me. Of course that freckled-face new kid had to ruin my life of impassive bliss.


End file.
